1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle maintenance and repair, and particularly to an emergency tire support device for a low air pressure tire that provides a temporary tread layer sufficient to support and protect the tire and vehicle until repairs and/or replacement can be safely made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles of various makes and models have become prolific throughout the world. They provide convenient transportation for work, entertainment, education and delivery of goods. Many highways, byways and other roads have been built as a vital infrastructure to support the economy of a region. Maintenance and upkeep of these roads help to ensure that the economic engine continues to turn. However, as important as the roads may be, the vehicles themselves must also be well maintained for the safety of the motorist and others.
Besides the engine, chassis and the accoutrements of a vehicle, the tires are a very important component. If the tires are well maintained and properly inflated, they will last for a relatively long time, often past the rated mileage for a given tire. Properly inflated tires insure even wear, and this, in turn, prevents misalignment, which can have a detrimental effect on the steering characteristics of the vehicle. Moreover, negligent tire maintenance or inattention can lead to accidents and/or vehicle damage.
Checking and maintaining proper inflation of tires are relatively simple and easy tasks. However, there are many inadvertent instances in which the tires can have low air pressure due, e.g., to pothole impacts and unforeseen punctures from road debris. When this occurs, the motorist must pull off the road to inspect and potentially repair the low pressure tire or risk damage to the rim and/or hub. This can be very hazardous, especially on a congested or busy road. A spare tire should suffice in most situations, but many do not carry or have access to a spare or the tools for the repair. Some motorists are fortunate to have access to emergency services via individual vehicle insurance companies or easy access to nearby repair shops. Others, especially in under developed areas of the world, do not have such ready access.
One solution to the above involves a covering that wraps the entire tire. The covering is comprised of a plurality of longitudinal strips that wrap around radial segments of the tire with the ends of individual strips secured to the rim by rivets. While such a configuration may protect the rubber tire, it is impractical for field repair due to the tedious process of mounting and securing each strip and the permanent nature of the mounting. Moreover, friction from traveling contact with the road can potentially cause one or more of the strips to expose the tire underneath.
Another solution involves using a patch to temporarily block a puncture. However, most motorists do not have specialized patching equipment on hand or a pump to re-inflate the tire.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the vehicle maintenance art to provide a means of supporting a low air pressure tire in an expeditious manner until proper repairs or replacement can be made. Thus, an emergency tire support device for low air pressure tire solving the aforementioned problems is desired.